Your mouth says no, but your eyes say yes
by alwaysxsaidsnape
Summary: God!Cas has taken over and he's going to get whatever he wants no matter what anyone says. Dean is worried for his life, rethinking that perhaps he shouldn't have turned his back on his friend.


"Dean!" Sam shouted, his hand thrown out to reach for his brother.

Dean barely had time to turn around and grope for Sam's hand before his surroundings shifted beneath his feet. The warehouse he had been standing in seemed to blur into nothingness before his surroundings came back into focus. He was standing in a foreign bedroom with high ceilings and furniture that was lacquered in black. Chrome accents were on each poster of the four-poster bed, the duvet was black and heavy he was sure it was satin but he didn't dare touch it. Instead he looked down at his booted feet to find himself standing in navy blue carpet, plush and slightly spongy beneath his feet. For a fleeting moment, he thought that perhaps someone else had pulled him from the warehouse by someone else but he could feel those eyes on his back. He didn't even have to turn around to see the fathomless, sea of blue to know that it was Castiel that was standing behind him, but he did anyway.

The moment that his eyes met Cas' he almost regretted turning around, he would have rather had his back to him while they talked. There was no more innocence in those blue eyes, the very eyes that used to remind him of a kitten were now misshapen. They turned up at the corners as if the angel was constantly smirking even when his face was fairly placid like it was now, the sparkle of naivety that use to fill them had been replaced by one of mischievousness in the worst way. Dean took a step back with one hand raised in an obvious plea for space, hell a plea for forgiveness but he could easily read the lack of compassion on Cas' face.

"Cas, let me go," he said rather than asked, knee jerk reaction.

"No," Cas said gruffly.

"Please, Cas. I'm begging you here."

"Like I begged you for your support, for your faith, for your loyalty, for your love? What was the answer you gave me again?"

Dean swallowed audibly, gulping down his urge to shout at Castiel because he didn't trust this new version of him.

"That's right," Cas cut him off as if he barely remembered. "No."

"You can't kill me, Cas."

"I can kill you, Dean. I can do anything I want. I'm God."

"You're not God, Cas. He would never demand loyalty like you're doing."

"Well, you wouldn't do what I asked so now I have to make you."

"To hell with that," Dean said sharply before turning around to stupidly make a run for it.

Before he could even manage to get a foot off the floor he felt as if something took him around the middle before he was flying through the air. Flung backward, he grunted when his back hit the firm mattress of the bed and he was left staring wide-eyed up at the dark canopy over his head. Dean flailed for a moment to get into a sitting position, but as soon as he rose onto his elbows he was greeted by Castiel kneeling between his parted legs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean demanded, but before he could get another word out Castiel pressed two fingers to his forehead.

Dean knew what an out of body experience felt like, but this was something entirely different. For a moment he was sure that his body had gone entirely numb because he could not raise his hand to push Castiel away. But that was thrown out the window as he watched the brunette man reach to grope him harshly through his wranglers and he felt it. He felt the painful, yet pleasurable pressure on his cock through the denim. Damn, him for going commando today and damn, Sam for not washing their clothes so he could have a pair to put on. He tried to cry out, tried to demand that Cas stop touching him but his mouth wasn't opening. No, he was screaming inside of his own head for the angel to stop while his lips were busying themselves with Castiel's.

They were kissing and Dean was internally flailing for it to stop. It seemed that the only thing his body would do that he wanted was tear up, anger coursing through him along with embarrassment had produced tears. One of them clung valiantly to his lashes so not to give him away, but it fell and stained his stubble-laden jaw. Castiel looked to the tear and actually leaned over, his slick tongue slid along the rough patch of skin to gather the tear up onto his tongue and he actually shivered from it. The taste of Dean on his tongue was exactly how he thought it would be, slightly salty and musky but absolutely delicious. His blue eyes were dilated from how turned on he was, and he could tell from the dilation in Dean's own hazel-green eyes that no matter the fight the hunter was putting up in his head he was physically reacting to Cas in eagerness.

Inwardly, Dean was horrified at his own bodies betrayal but he could feel every burning ache to be touched and every tingle of his flesh beneath the angels tongue. Hell, he could feel the cool air of the surrounding room kissing his naked skin before he realized that he was naked. It happened without him moving, Castiel abusing his powers to get what he wanted with little physical work but the angel turned God didn't care. His blue eyes were raking hungrily over the bare flesh of the hunter beneath him, his smooth hands sliding along defined hips. Heated breath passed over a sensitive nipple as Castiel took it into his mouth, rough tongue teasing over hardened nub as teeth painfully tugged at it. Though Dean could make no audible noise, Castiel new it hurt and that Dean was enjoying it by the way his back arched off the ground or how his rough fingers curled into his dark hair urging him closer. His bodies reactions greatly differed from the screaming and begging that were going on in his head.

Castiel easily ignored Dean's pleas for him to stop, nothing could stop him now. Nothing _would_ stop him now. He was God and he would take what he wanted. What he wanted right now in this moment was Dean. He wanted to feel every inch of him that he could and there was nothing that would stop him from having that. Dean was thoroughly frightened, he was almost begging for death because this was not the way he wanted this to happen. This was not the way that he wanted to experience his first time with Castiel. And in that moment he had to admit that he had wanted a first time, he had wanted several times but it never happened. Now it was happening, but it was almost painful how easily Castiel's soft hands so easily bruised his skin by gripping him so hard. Or even how the hand curled around his pulsing cock was a bit too tight that even when he bucked his hips it was real work trying to squeeze through.

_Fuck_, he thought to himself both in pleasure and in anger. Tears on his lids were blurring his vision so he blinked them away and the moment he focused again, he saw Castiel looming over him and could feel bare skin pressed against his own. Hips nestled flush between his thighs, he could feel the length of the angels cock pressing between the twin mounds of his backside. Dean's cock twitched in his hand as he stroked harder, Castiel watching as pre-cum oozed out from the tip. Momentarily he pulled back separating their bodies as he leaned in and swiped his tongue over it, gathering a new taste of Dean onto his taste buds. Dean once again jumped from the slick, warmth of the others tongue and shuddered harshly as stubbled chin raked over the sensitive head as Castiel moved over him again.

This was almost too much for him to handle because he could feel himself already on the brink of release. Just about ready to blow his load on the others hand till the moment was sharply taken away from him when felt pressure against his entrance. The bulbous head was slick with cool lubricant but it did very little to help with the stretching of that ringed muscle as Castiel pushed. Deans toes curled and thighs tensed as he felt every agonizing inch pushing into him, the coolness of the lubricant only soothing the burning pain of it. There were more tears as he was screaming for Cas to stop, for Cas to give him a moment to adjust but Castiel was too far gone. He was too far gone in the pleasure of the hunters body and how it so perfectly engulfed his cock. The angel had to lean back a bit, his hands cupping the back of Deans knees as he made to bring them up and bend then up toward his chest.

He now had the perfect position for what he wanted to see by forcing Deans backside to raise a bit while he made sure that those knees stay parted. Castiel felt his heart flutter in anticipation as he caught sight of what he had been looking for. His hungry dark blue eyes caught sight of the base of his cock as the bulbous head pressed into Deans entryway. He was forced to bite his own kip for a moment as the ringed muscles were trying to keep the tip of the angels cock at bay. But Cas pushed forward and he was granted entry, but Dean's body was not so easily won over. So Catiel was looking over it now, with Dean's legs spread as wide as they can go to keep him nice and open as Castiel watched. Blue eyes glued to the shaft of his own cock as he slowly pulled back so that the head of his dick slipped out. This slip out caused Dead to cry out in his head, Cas could hear and for a moment felt sorry for him though the moment passed quickly. So quick in fact that the angel hammered his cock right back into that moistened hole till the unyielding muscles that needed working greeted his cock .

_Please, Cas. Please. Stop this…Ungggh. Stop._

Those mental cries were being ignore because Cas was making his way into Dean again and again, his cock managing to smooth through and over the muscles that were previously fighting him. All this hard work and he wasn't even kissing Dean, he hated that he wasn't kissing the man that he wanted to fuck so badly. Finally, Castiel released Dean's knees and brought his legs around his waist as he leaned over him. The hunter's grabby hands instantly latched in the dark strands at the top of Cas' and urgently pulled him down for an open mouthed kiss. Tongue to tongue, their bodies completely together now as Cas started thrusting his hips so that he went a bit further into his lovers body each time. It was as if he was searching for something with each hard thrust of his hips and the moment the Dean cried out both outwardly and in his mind Cas new he found it. That special bundle of nerves and he kept hammering into it, watching redness flush into Deans face and sweat bead his brow.

Castiel was leaning over him again, kissing him deeply and sucking at his lower lip hungrily. One hand gripping the others throbbing cock, feeling it and knowing that it was almost time for it to blow. Fingers wrapped tightly around the base to prevent just that, he would not allow it to happen just yet.

"Wait, Dean. God gets what he wants first," he said breathlessly into the mans ears as he thrust in harder.

Each thrust was punctuated by a grunt from him and a cry from Dean that only Castiel could hear coming from his mind. The cries had become less pathetic and more erotic because he was enjoying himself despite the circumstances.

"You want it harder, Dean?" Cas asked the body beneath him that could not verbally answer back, but he could hear the mind screaming at him.

_Harder, Cas. Harder. Just get it over with. Fuck me harder._ Dean was shouting, unable to deny the ecstasy that he was feeling even if he wasn't really experiencing it with a sound mind. He could feel every inch of Castiel inside of him, he could feel ever drop of sweat that volleyed between them, and he could taste Castiel on his tongue from the heated kisses they had been sharing. Fuck him for making it feel so good when he didn't really want it, fuck him for raping him. Really. But he wanted it harder.

Harder indeed, he thrust in harder forcing his length in deeper and brushing over that mans prostate over and over again. He felt his loins tingle and tighten up before he cried out, rope after rope of his seed spilled into the hunters hole. Body trembling from it, he could feel Dean trying so hard to get off as well but the hand-made cock ring was holding it back from how tight it was being squeezed. Once Cas came down from his orgasm high a bit, he looked down to see the lengthy red muscle that was throbbing angrily for release. He smirked, a smirk that Dean would never get used to seeing on his angels face.

He pulled out of Dean's backside, bring forth a sigh of relief from the hunter but he went back down and this time took the whole head of his cock between his kips. For a moment making it seem that was right where he would stay but just as soon as Castiel released Dean's cock the angel took him into the back of his throat. Surprisingly able to deep throat every inch of his dick, swallowing and sucking as he moaned, nearly purring like a kitten as warm seed was shot down into his throat. He was ignoring trembling thighs and even the fact that some of Deans seed managed to get passed his hungry lips, dripping down on his stubbly chin as it leaked out of the corners of his mouth. Castiel pulled back finally, his usually pink lips a nice shade of red with some swelling from having been sucking so eagerly. He licked at the corners of his mouth trying to gather it all up, but as he made to clean his chin fingers scooped it up and carried it to his mouth.

Blue eyes looked up to find hazel-green staring at him as he sucked the stained finger clean. Right in that moment Dean had regained power over his body, but his head was fuzzy with post-orgasm giddiness. He pulled his finger from Castiel's mouth and placed a hand to his cheek, feeling the stubble and frowning for a moment.


End file.
